


My one and only

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Stephen Strange, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Out of character Stephen Strange, Thanos is a manipulative dick, Vulnerable Tony, Yandere Stephen strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Stephen loved-obsessed over Tony for so long. Now being the new sorcerer supreme he’s sworn to protect the time stone at all cost. But if Tony’s life was on the line...he can’t lose Tony.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304174
Comments: 52
Kudos: 56





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> It’s hurting tony hours folks lol

Hey another dark fic with the boys

To summarize

On titan Thanos is very close to killing Tony and that’s part Stephen gives up the time stone for Tony which would later defeat Tony but sadly he dies.

Well Stephen doesn’t want Tony to die so a different deal is made that’ll selfishly benefit them both. As for Tony well... he’s safe whether he likes it or not :)

Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official chapter :D

How long has Stephen ~~obsessed~~ loved, Tony? He recalled the day they first meet. An after party during an awards ceremony of the states greatest minds. Stephen was about to leave and headed towards the elevator seeing the genius himself leading against the railing.   
  


“ Sup doc.”   
  
Stephen remembered how Tony moved and slurred his speech. He could smell the fine brandy scotch from Tony’s breath. It was such a lovely smell to him. Stephen gave the man a simple nod before pressing the button for the ground level.

“ You have pretty hands.”

” Pardon?”

” You have pretty hands. Look?”

Tony grabbed Stephen’s hand in a drunken manner tracing the doctor’s veins with his finger. It sent a chill down his spin at the contact. Tony kissed Stephen’s knuckles and giggled before dropping it. “ You protect those pretty hands m’kay?” The elevator dinged and Stephen blinked seeing Tony walk out. It’d be years until he saw the genius again. Years of wanting Tony to touch him, kiss him. After his accident, Stephen broke down. His hands were ruined, he couldn't do surgery he couldn't bare to see Tony ever again. He could only imagine the disgust. Stephen did everything he can to fix his hands and get his life back to what it was. Upon finding the Sanctum and Ancient one his _love_ for Tony became _a side thought_. 

" Perhaps focusing your attention on something else." The Ancient one would suggest to Stephen. " It'll do you both good. Besides you'll meet again. And don't ask me when, it won't happen if I tell you." Stephen tried not to think of it despite his mind screaming for the answers. Protecting the time stone was a good distraction. He was proud of himself not looking into the future. He avoided watching or hearing the news. It was never anything good involving Tony. As much he wanted to intervene deep down he knew it wasn't the _right_ moment. 

The right moment or rather tr wrong one would be Thanos. The mad titan required Tony's attention. Seeing Tony again, upfront did wonders to Stephen. Seeing him kiss his fiancée not much. Adding insult to injury, Tony didn't remember Stephen. It stung but it was all in the past. Tony was rather cold towards him but Stephen was thankful knowing he had no choice but to work with the sorcerer. Now Stephen had a reason to look into the future, Tony's future. He didn't like it. So he made a gamble even the time stone itself couldn't predict. 

“ Wait!”

Thanos looked at Stephen, still gripping Tony’s head tightly. “ I’ll- I’ll give you the time stone.” Thanks dropped Tony and walked towards Stephen. “ No tricks?” Stephen shook his head eyes focused on Tony. Tony eyes pleaded for Stephen not to do it. ” Spare us both...please.” The time stone appeared on Stephen’s hand and took the stone dropping it into his gauntlet.

“ Consider your request granted."

Blue smoke surrounded the titan and within seconds he was gone. Stephen quickly got up to tend to Tony’s wounds. “ Why would you do that?” Stephen frowned seeing the fear in Tony’s. “ There was no other way...just-just let it happen." Stephen held Tony tightly nearly using magic to keep the man still. Everyone around them faded away one by one. Stephen felt Tony's body grow stiff at the sight. Even Stephen admittedly wasn't sure what to expect. " M-Mr.Stark? I-I don't feel so good." Tony tried getting up to grab Peter but Stephen cling to him harder. The poor teenager gave a panicked cry as he too faded away. Stephen held his breath and nervously look at Tony. The horror and disbelief on the man's face tore Stephen up on the inside. The pain will pass he assured himself. " Was this part of the plan...?" Tony whispered and Stephen slowly let him go. Before he could answer blue smoke appeared in front of them. Stephen stood in front of Tony ready to strike if the titan laid another hand on Tony. Thanos looked at the two with an amused smirk. All six stones at his disposable 

" W-what are you doing here?"

" You made a big fucking mistake coming back here."

Stephen glanced at Tony as he stood next to him, arming with what little he had left of his suit. " I offered you two mercy. **Only** you two. I expect something in-" Tony fired but was quickly disarmed. Before Thanos could hurt Tony, Stephen flew in front conjuring magic. " Kneel." Thanos said has yellow flashed causing both men to kneel on command. " You two are intelligent. So unless you two wish to part ways now it's best you do what I tell you." Tony gritted his teeth and Stephen glared at Thanos. " What do you want from us?" Thanos smirked getting closer his eyes shifting to Tony's. Stephen's eyes darken which made the titan laugh. 

" A deal you two can not refuse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony you're in for a storm honey >:3


	3. Chapter 3

Tony paced around mumbling to himself. He nearly jumped seeing Stephen appeared before him.

” Go away.”

Stephen frowned hearing the resentment in Tony’s voice. “ You need eat something.” Stephen replied back handing Tony a tray of food. The tray was tossed to the floor by the sorcerer’s feet. “ Could’ve just said no.” Stephen mumbled picking up the tray. Tony continued his pacing.   
  


“ Tony at least-“

” Is this part of the plan?”

” What?”

” Our one. Just one chance defeating this fucking monster?”

Stephen remained silent and Tony huffed sitting down. “ At least undoing what he did.” Tony bounced his leg frantically trying to think. “ You had Thanos spare us and now he’s keeping us with him like some damn trophies!” Tony pulled his finger towards his mouth about to bite his nail. He was stopped by Stephen gently.   
  


“ Just play nice for now. He’ll let his guard down and when right moment comes we’ll take the stones.”

” Anytime when?”

” If I tell you anymore it won’t come true...”

Tony sighed dropping his hand into his lap. He hated waiting and he hated that Thanos won. But he wasn’t alone. Stephen was with him, his only string of sanity left. “ I’m sorry. For being well snappy at you. This...I’ve lost but not like this...you the feel same don’t you?” Stephen hummed sitting next to Tony. " Of course I do. All the possibilities I felt every single one." Tony mumbled another sorry. No wonder Stephen felt so _numb_ to whole situation. " Leave everything to me. I'll protect you." Stephen said squeezing Tony's hand. Tony gave a hesitate nod, his gut told him to be cautious of the sorcerer. The thought was pushed to the side as Thanos entered their room. Half of his body was badly wounded.. Tony wondered how the titan go such injuries until he noticed six stones were missing.   
  


“ What did you do???”

“ Doctor, I required your healing.”

” HEY DON’T FUCKING IGNORE ME!”

Thanos narrowed his eyes at Tony but he didn’t care. The stones were gone, the chance fixing everything was gone. “ You bastard what did you!?” Tony charged towards the titan but something struck him knocking him out cold. His body was caught by Stephen who gently laid him on the ground. " Feisty little thing." Thanos said amused as he sat down across from Stephen. Stephen petted Tony's head feeling sorry he had to hit the man unconscious. " Doctor." Stephen sighed leaving Tony be, he began healing the titan's wounds, well made them stop hurting at least.

" I didn't think you destroy them so soon." Stephen said slowly moving his hands along Thanos' wounds healing them best he could. " It be foolish to keep such power close to the likes of you. Besides I've fulfilled my purpose there's no need for them anymore." Thanos said watching Stephen closely. " You could've done more with them but you did me a favor." Thanos lifted his head curious what Stephen meant.

" Tony would have discovered time travel and collected the stones himself. You would long been dead but another _you_ would come here. Tony would kill that version but sadly his life would perish after the usage of the stones." Stephen sighed in relief knowing that outcome will never be reality. Stephen moved his hands to Thanos' but it was grabbed by the titan. Stephen felt uneasy as why the titan was smirking. " And people call me selfish." Stephen frowned as Thanos released his hands. " You risked everything for the merchant of death himself." Thanos got up walking towards Tony. Stephen grew tense clenching his hands.

" Had I known I could've used the mind stone. Make him submissive to you."

" I would want no such thing!"

Thanos shrugged stroking Tony's cheek. " I suppose it would be too easy and boring for me. But you? I wonder how he feel if I told him you lied." Stephen gritted his teeth feeling rage mix with his magic. " **He never believe you.** " Thanos laughed and towered over Stephen. " Maybe he will, maybe he won't. You're smart man. It be shame to take something precious from you." Stephen summoned his magic ready to attack but grew still when Thanos wrapped his hand around Tony's neck.

" I know you can kill me now that my power is gone. But let's see you use magic to bring dear Tony back to life. I'd imagine a breathing corpse would do you no good." Stephen lowered his hands and Thanos removed his from Tony's neck. " That's what I thought. I'll leave two alone. Tomorrow we have work to do. **Don't disappoint me.** " The titan left and Stephen's magic erupted nearly destroying the room. Stephen held Tony as he calmed himself down. 

" Don't worry, Tony. I'll get rid of him. **And then you'll finally be with me and only me.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out Thanos you pissed off a yandere wizard doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay  
> Had slight writers block but I’m back. One chapter left

_" Stephen?"_

_" Yes?"_

_" You awake?"_

_" I'm talking to you aren't I?"_

_" Smartass. Anyway, I've been thinking..."_

_" Yeah?"_

_" Thanos is weak, the stones are gone, we're still breathing."_

_" Yeah...."_

_" We should kill him. Once he's out of the picture we can figure out how bring everyone back."_

_" Tony-"_

_" Think about it Stephen. My tech smarts and your magic wisdom we could recreate the infinity stones. Our own version at least."_

_" Something like that could take a lifetime, Tony. We should move on and-"_

_" I get it. Let's get rid of Thanos first and talk about this later. Night."_

_"....goodnight..."_

Stephen knew trying to recreate such power was pointless and beyond his control. Not that he mind, but he couldn't have Tony waste his life away doing the impossible. Tony was right about killing Thanos. The titan served his purpose and Stephen wanted him out the picture for good.

****

The sun was rising and Thanos sat outside watching the view. Stephen and Tony stood far back timing their attack.

” How much time you plan to waste killing me?”

The two froze as Thanos still facing the sunrise. “ I hope my death puts you at ease, Stark.” Tony growled and Stephen squeezed his shoulder for him to remain still. “ So you won’t give us a hard time then will you?” Stephen asked not really expecting an answer. The titan turned around with a smile. “ No. But I’m sure you like to know something.” Stephen glanced at Tony for a moment unsure what Thanos was getting at.

” Consider it a gift to you, Doctor.”

” The hell are you talking about?”

” The infinity stones. I left two, a generous helping hand.”

“ What two stones?”

Stephen looked at Tony stunned. “ Tony he’s lying.” Stephen warned causing the titan to chuckle. “ I do no such thing. The mind and time stone. I’ve-“ Stephen cut Thanos head clean off with a blade. The titan’s body fell onto the grass. Stephen panted feeling his hands shake. “ Lying asshole...let’s go home Tony.” Stephen turned seeing Tony wasn’t by his side. He was standing in front of the titan’s corpse.   
  


“ Tony get away from that we’re going home.”

” Why would you do that....”

” Tony-Tony he was lying! He was just trying prevent the inevitable. He destroyed the stones.”

” We never saw him do it! We need to search his room.”   
  


Stephen clenched his fist watching Tony search the body and ran over to Thanos living space. _Damn you_. “ HOLY FUCK!” Stephen heard Tony shout. Stephen found Tony standing in front of two small boxes. Inside was the mind and time stone. “ He-...why would he.” Tony was in disbelief as he crouch down to touch the stones. Stephen yanked the man away. “ Don’t touch. I know how to handle them.” Stephen whispered and Tony nodded. Stephen closed the box and pushed them away.   
  


“ Hey aren’t you gonna use the time stone to you know turn back time.”

” I could....”

” What you mean you could?”

”....”

” Stephen?”

” I prefer the ways things are. You will too.”

” Stephen-“

” Sleep.”

Tony feel into Stephen’s arms and the doctor gave a dark chuckle. “ You won’t be mad at me right?” Stephen said to himself rubbing Tony’s face. “ Thanos is still trying hurt you but I won’t let him.” Stephen smiled kissing Tony’s hand. 

“ **Your life is safe with me now.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanos you cruel bastard.  
> Now Stephen’s even worst!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay here’s last chapter

_” Tony Stark still missing among the others that mysteriously vanished. Captain America is on high alert in finding all that was lost including the ones responsible for this sudden chaos.”_

“ He can keep searching. Isn’t that right, Tony. Or would you like to be found?” Stephen asked rubbing Tony’s cheek. The man looked at him with a smile. “ I rather stay here with you!” Tony said hugging Stephen tightly. The doctor laughed kissing his beloved and turned off the tv. “ I couldn’t agree more. “ Stephen purred into Tony’s ear loving how the man shivered.   
“ You’ll never leave my side right?” Stephen asked with a soft kiss. “ N-Never.” Stephen smiled sliding his hand down Tony’s chest. “ You’ll let me protect you forever?” Tony held onto Stephen whimpering. “ Forever and ever!” The smile on Stephen’s face grew, pleaser with the answer.

” You love me right?”

” I-....”

” Tony, tell me you love me.”

” I-I don’t....I don’t love you! I DONT!”

” *sigh* Waking up again I see? And we were making such good progress.”

” Let go of me! GET AWAY-“

Stephen shushed Tony as he pulled out a ring and waved it in front of Tony’s eyes. Both the ring and Tony’s eyes flashed yellow and the man was more relaxed. “ Good boy. Now let’s try again, you love me right?” Tony looked at Stephen blankly before a smile formed.

“ Always have... _always will_.”   
  


“ Me too, love.”

Stephen kissed Tony’s temple as they embraced each other. He stared at the ring darkly before shoving it back into his pocket.

“ Let’s try not using the mind stone again, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	6. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at request of hitokiridarkempress here's a bonus fic 😘

" Tony? Tony what are you doing?"

" Researching."

" _Tony._ "

Tony sighed turning around from his chair to look at Stephen. The doctor was disappointed Tony wasn't sleeping like he was told to do. " Can't sleep." Tony mumbled avoiding Stephen's gaze. " Can't or won't." He asked and Tony shrugged his shoulders. " I'm just...just afraid _he'll_ come back..." Tony whispered rubbing his face. _Good_. Stephen thought walking to Tony and pulled him into a hug. " He's dead now. Chopped his head clean off remember?" Tony nodded resting his head on Stephen's shoulder. " Still can't believe that asshole destroyed all the stones." Tony sighed tiredly already feeling drowsy. " He knew second he let his guard down we take them. He's gone now, can't take anything else from us at least." Stephen said rubbing Tony's arm. Tony yawned enjoying the comfort Stephen brought him. The doctor got up holding Tony against him gently.

" Let's get you to bed."

" You'll stay with me?"

_Always will._

" Of course."

After quick change of clothes into something more appropriate for sleeping. Stephen slipped Tony under the covers before joining him. Tony grabbed Stephen's hand squeezing it loosely. He chuckled confusing Stephen. " What?" Stephen asked enjoying the way Tony pulled at his finger. " Getting slight Deja Vu here? Like playing with your hands." Stephen's heart fluttered that Tony remembered when they first. " You have nice hands. Who knew they be great for surgery and magic." Tony closed his eyes kissing Stephen's knuckles lazily. Stephen let out a soft moan at each touch. " You-you should go to sleep now." Stephen stuttered knowing he didn't want Tony to stop. Tony scooted closer where their noses touched. Stephen tried moving back before- " Oh. So you do have a thing for me?" Tony said teasingly. Stephen felt his face become warm. " Well I think I have thing for you too." Tony said and Stephen gulped as Tony's hand moved down sneaking it's way inside his pants. " Should r-really go to sleep now." Tony hummed closing his eyes and stroked Stephen. He was drifting in and out as his need for rest grew. " T-Tony!" Stephen came, breathing heavily. He looked seeing Tony was finally asleep now, the doctor wondered if Tony will remember their _quickie._ Stephen slipped Tony's now stained hand and cleaned with licking each finger. He paused when Tony would shift around in bed. Once Tony's hand was fully clean, Stephen kissed his forehead before leaving the bedroom for quick moment. He just need check a few things.

* * *

_The mind and time stone...._

_Hey aren’t you gonna use the time stone to you know turn back time?_

_I prefer the ways things are. You will too...._

Tony woke up and groaned. The same dream with the same voices. Tony didn't think much of it but the stones yet again were on his mind. " Time stone..." Tony got out his bed and peaked into the hallway making sure Stephen wasn't near by. He'll just go to his study room and grab his coffee mug. A decent excuse that worked many times before. As Tony quietly walked down the hall and stopped seeing a faint glow. The glow came from Stephen's study. Curious he peaked around the corner and paled. Stephen had a ring with all too familiar yellow stone infused with it. 

" W-why..."

Stephen jumped and looked at Tony with wide eyes but quietly relaxed with a smile. " Did you wake up because of me? I'm sorry I'll be back in a bit." Stephen placed the ring in a box the had a necklace inside as well. The same necklace containing the time stone. " Why do you have that. I thought-" Tony closed his mouth unaware as to why. Stephen closed the box and mumbled something as strange written appeared on the box briefly. " Now that's done let's go back to bed, shall we?" Stephen reached his hand out and Tony quickly punched Stephen's jaw. The doctor stared at him as blood slide out side of his mouth.

" Now Tony-"

" WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT!? Thanos-Thanos said he destroyed them!"

Stephen wiped his mouth and chuckled. " You believed him when he said he didn't though." Tony froze and his head stung slightly. Tony held his head as the pain grew. " Oh dear those terrible memories are flowing back. Don't worry I'll fix it." Tony quickly ran out the room only meet back up in Stephen's study. " Tony this won't hurt, I'd never hurt you." Tony looked back at the one and only entrance and ran out. Yet again he was back in the study. Stephen was seating in armchair with bored expression on his face.

" Would you like me to help or would you prefer tiring yourself out?"

" Whatever the fuck you're doing stop it! I mean asshole or I'll-"

Stephen stood up grabbing Tony's face with one hand. " **Do what, Tony? Hurt me? Yourself? Escape? Go on tell me."** Tony tried pulling away but Stephen's grip tighten. Tony gritted his teeth as his eyes began to water. " Oh no. Please don't do that. I hate seeing you upset like this." Stephen cooed almost releasing his grip. Tony took the chance to kick the taller man but instead was shoved against a bookshelf. Tony choke seeing Stephen's dark eyes glaring at him. " **Now now, Tony. Hate seeing this pretty face get hurt."** Stephen rubbed Tony's cheek as he flinched at the contact. " Of course, I'd never do that. I do hate seeing you in pain but no worries we'll both get good night rest." Stephen laughed to himself and Tony felt like he wanted to gag. 

" I know just the trick that'll fix you right up. This won't even be consider a dream when I'm done."

Before Tony could open his mouth, Stephen used his free hand and waved it across Tony's face. Everything went black.

****

Tony awoke at smell of bacon. He looked Stephen holding a tray of freshly cooked bacon and eggs. " Good morning, Tony." Tony smiled mumbling a good morning back as Stephen placed the tray on his lap. " Sleep well, no bad dreams I hope.? Tony looked at Stephen confused. " Why would I have bad dreams?" Stephen chuckled shaking his head, " I don't know. Just being silly I guess." Stephen mumbled handing Tony some juice. " Did you dream of anything?" Stephen asked and Tony thought about it. He couldn't recall much but he remembered Stephen's voice but that was about it.

" Hmm I guess you, only you?"

" Really? That's good to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony and little does he knows. He'll continue trying to escape but Stephen just keep using magic resetting him :')


End file.
